Transformers Prime: Kitten Love
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: What happens when Bulkhead and Miko bring back a loveable kitten. Said kitten causes as much mischief as she can to both Decepticons, Autobots, and humans. This is from the kitten's point of view and 3rd person. Starts out in between Master and Student and Scrapheap then goes on from there. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Meow

I do not own Transformers Prime

This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the 3rd person, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.

Chapter One: Meow

I don't know how I got stuck in this situation, one day I was with my brothers and sisters drinking warm milk from my mother. The next thing I know, once I am strong enough to walk and fend for myself I'm dumped in a box with my brothers and sisters. Oh humans love kittens, well none took me! One by one day by day my brothers and sisters get taken out of the box, what do you know I get left here by myself at least the humans left me some food, nothing could get better than this. I mean really nothing happens in Jasper, Nevada, nothing.

Boom

I just jinxed myself didn't I? I dart out of the box to get away from the wet rain, it does not feel good to be wet. I managed to get myself out of the rain and under some shelter, I shook off the excess water before starting to clean myself.

"Hey Bulkhead," spoke a human girl's voice, I spin around my gold eyes narrowing, there stood a human girl with black hair and green eyes, she reached forward and swooped me up bringing me into the rain causing me to struggle. She brought me over to a large green vehicle before getting inside and taking me with her, she reached out with her free hand and shut the door. The loud sound caused me to panic and try and escape her grip.

"Miko what is that?" asked a voice, this caused me to freeze, there was no driver so where was that voice coming from, I sniffed the air trying to locate the voice.

"It's a kitten," said the girl before petting my head, this caused me to growl warningly. "Huh seems like she isn't friendly."

"I haven't seen one up close before," said the mysterious voice causing me to look around, suddenly I feel the vehicle start up and move forward causing me to launch towards the door and paw at the window.

"Mew, mew, mew," I say frantically, well that is what the humans hear, what I am saying is. "Let me out of here!"

"Miko I don't think the kitten likes cars," said the mysterious voice, I looked around with a very unhappy face.

"Don't worry! I'm sure all cats don't like cars," said the girl happily, I shot a glare towards her. "I want to keep her but I want to make sure that the others don't want her first."

Others? That doesn't sound good. I begin to scramble around the car again panicking, after a while I decided to curl up on the seats after cleaning myself and fall asleep next to the warm human girl.

-3rd Person point of view-

Miko stared out the window as Bulkhead drove towards the base, she glanced at the kitten curled up next to her. The kitten was like a miniature tiger, it was orange, white, and black. The stripes in black with the orange fur on top and the white fur on the belly, sides, under the chin, and some white on the face. Miko smiled as she stroked the kitten's back causing it to mewl and look up at her with a very unhappy look before continuing her nap purring happily.

"I decided on a name," said Miko as she continued to pet the kitten. "Well a few we can decide on one, there's Stripes, Tora, Tiger, Amber, and Kisa."

"How about Turbo Spear?" asked Bulkhead as he watched Miko rummage through her bag and pull out a binder opening it to a blank sheet of lined paper, she pulled out a pencil soon after writing down the names. The kitten peered up from her nap to see what all the noise was about before heading back to sleep when she saw it was nothing dangerous. Miko looked up as the tunnel to the base grew larger she smiled as they drove under it.

-Cat's point of view-

I wake with a start when I feel the car come to a halt, my head perks up, I move myself into a crouching position ready to spring once the door opens. I see it open in front of my eyes as the human girl climbs out and I bound after her landing onto the ground ready to dash to my freedom when I see them. Large looming metal figures, I freeze in fear. This is it I'm going to to die, oh great litter box I promise that if you get me out of this I will never disrespect you again. I feel the human girl bend down and pick me gently before carrying me over to the large metallic figures.

"Hey guys," I hear her say, the two figures look over at her. "Is Jack and Raf here yet?"

"Not yet Miko," said one of them in a loud voice causing me to tremble with fear as he peered down at us. "Raf is playing with Bumblebee again and Jack as work today."

"Miko what is that?" asked the other one looking at me with curiosity and a hint irritation in his voice. "Is that a earth animal?"

"It's a kitten!" said the human girl happily, the two large beings in front of me looked at each other.

"Why is it here? Shouldn't it be with its mother?" asked the first one, my eyes narrowed.

"Well some stupid owner decided to leave this kitten in a box," said Miko pouting. "Some people can't afford to take care of a mother and her litter so they give the kittens away when they are strong enough. She isn't going to stay here long, just until Jack and Raph come so I can make sure I can bring her back home with me. I want to find out if they can take her in."

She wants to take me home with her, if I wasn't so scared right now I would glare, a human taking me home. Though a nice bed, some food, water and shelter for the night doesn't sound bad, maybe a litter box as well. I feel her scratch behind my ears, that actually felt relaxing now that I've calmed down somewhat. Suddenly I hear more vehicles pull up and my head turns only to find where the green vehicle was stood another robot. Two more vehicles approach, one was a road vehicle with only two wheels, I believe it is called a motorcycle, the other was yellow muscle car with black racing stripes. I watch as a small boy with spikey brown hair and glasses exits the yellow vehicle as a taller boy gets off the blue vehicle and removes a helmet revealing black hair. My eyes widen as I watch both vehicles turn into robots, the two boys approach the girl who is holding me.

"Hey Miko," said the taller male before his eyes landed on me. "Where did you get the cat?"

"Some idiot left her on the side of the road," said the human girl, I could sense the anger now coming off of her. "So I decided to adopt her, unless you guys want to."

"I could take her in for a bit but I'm not sure what my mom would think," said the taller boy, the smaller one reached up and stroked my fur saying. "I would if I could but I have a large family, having something as small as a kitten could be dangerous for the animal."

"I want to keep it over at my place," said the human girl now pouting. "But I have to ask my host family."

I tuned out the humans arguing amongst each other about who will take me in only to look up to see a large finger coming towards me. I try to paw at the girl only to feel it stroke my head gently, I look up to see the robot that used to be the vehicle that I drove in pulling back his finger. I kind of liked that feeling.

-3rd Person point of view-

Bulkhead watched as the three human child discuss amongst themselves about who will take in the kitten, he decided to figure out why they wanted to keep it so much. He walked over as quietly as he could and reached out with one servo and lightly petted it's head. He saw the kitten try to get Miko's attention before turning to look at him, he opened his hand and the kitten crawled up out of Miko's grip and leapt onto his hand. Bulkhead brought the kitten up to his shoulder. The kitten jumped onto his shoulder before walking up to his face plates and rubbing it's head against it.

**That's it for now folks, more will be up soon, hopefully**

**Can you help with the kitten's name? Think mini-tiger as the kitten. She looks like a mini tiger is what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mew?

I do not own Transformers Prime

This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.

Chapter Two: Mew?

-Ratchet's POV-

I listen to the human children bicker about the small offspring of one of the native animals here, I believe it was called a cat. They were arguing about where it would stay and even what to call it, unbelievable.

"So what do you think Ratchet?" asked Bulkhead draping his arm around my shoulders. "Think she's a keeper?"

That idiotic oaf, if the children weren't bad enough now he wants to keep an animal here! The children were at least big enough to see, but the animal was tiny. It could get under pede!

"I don't think that's wise," I said with a frown on my face plates looking over at Bulkhead. "It's tiny!"

That's when I hear it a soft mewing right next to me, I glance over to see that small creature on my shoulder it's gold optics boring into my own. When on earth did that creature climb onto my shoulder. I look back at Bulkhead to find him grinning! When did he pick up that creature.

"Bulkhead," I started before Miko interrupted. "Hey Ratchet! What would you call her?"

"Typhoon," I hissed as the small animal rubbed against my face plates purring.

"Huh that's a cute name," said Miko giggling. "I'll ask around see what other people say, what about you Optimus?"

"Tigris," said Optimus. "According to the meaning of the word it means 'fast' or 'arrow like' it is also one of the rivers on Earth."

"You looked that up just now didn't you?" asked Miko looking at our leader, Optimus nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Suddenly one of the panels begin flashing and I rush over to it, Decepticons.

"Prime the Decepticons are at it again," I said furiously.

-The Cat's POV-

I listened to the two names given, they both seemed like pretty nice names but honestly was it really hard to find a name for me? One of the panels lit up and I watch it as I sat on the white and red mechanical being. He didn't like me and I don't care one bit, that flashing seems pretty interesting.

I leap back onto the green one's shoulders before he moved away from the white and red one. Instead of noticing me he now moved with the red and blue one towards a green portal. I stilled hoping that it was nothing, that was until I passed through it. It was not a pleasant sensation, when the green one exited with me attempting to keep my grip on the metal being I leapt off, hissing.

"What the!" said the green one turning around before looking down. "You're as bad as Miko."

I glared up at him as if telling him it wasn't my idea, the green one waved his hand as if attempting to tell me to hide. I look forward to see more mechanical being, these looked very much the same and they were all purple. What were they the common, what was that name, Steve, of these mechanical beings? I growl before running off towards the rocks, the green one did not look happy with these ones.

I am glad that I moved when I did, loud noises erupted from the mechanical beings and dirt began flying everywhere. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me towards the rocks, a large foot came down in front of me. I hissed as I glare up at whoever blocked my way, after stopping, that's when I see it. The faceless being staring down at me, my ears fall flat against my head as I back away slowly hissing. It turned it's face upwards towards the battle before moving forward, I leap out of the way before continuing my journey towards safety. That is until that giant overgrown turkey decided to swoop down and snatch me up. I hiss and squirm but the mechanical bird's grip was firm, I glare up at the being only to be ignored. Why on earth would this stupid thing capture me! Unless it saw the green one try and shoo me away and decided I would be good leverage.

Honestly I don't care if these guys are enemies or not, leave me out of your battles. Though this is technically my fault, I'm still going to blame the humans for this. If they had left me alone I would not be in this mess, though I'm still stuck on getting a home, food, water, a bed. That's it I'm getting out of here, I start squirming again before I'm placed in the awaiting palms of the faceless one.

"Hey give her back!" shouted the green one from below, the faceless purple one did not move or make a sound. Suddenly he turned his head before turning into a jet and took off with the other ones, I sat there not pleased about this situation. I was once again in a moving vehicle pawing at the windows, this time watching the clouds fly past me.

-3rd person POV-

"What am I going to tell Miko," groaned Bulkhead as they watched Soundwave fly off with the kitten.

"We will tell her the truth," said Optimus laying his servos on Bulkhead's shoulders. "And that we will get the kitten back. Ratchet open the ground bridge, we're coming home and we do not have good news."

-On the Nemesis- Soundwave's POV

I do not understand why I brought back the animal, at the time the Autobots seemed to care for it like the humans who follow them around constantly. I decided to take it in order to defeat them, but then Starscream decided to give me orders. That idiot! We could have defeated the Autobots then Lord Megatron would have taken the chance when presented to them. Starscream is just a fool, he is a scientist not a leader. I look down at the small animal in my hands, according to the internet it is called a kitten. It looked like a small version of Ravage, though it was squishy and furry compared to the metal plates covering my creation. The small being seemed intent at glaring at me as if it did not want to be carried, or even be here. It was interesting, so I brought to my lab/quarters and set it down on the floor before going to obtain orders from Starscream. I listen to the door shut behind me and a mewing sound coming from behind it.

-Cat's POV-

I sat there pawing at the door begging to be let out, I am praying to the great litter box to let me out of here. I turn around my eyes searching the dark for anyway out only to see golden eyes starring at my. My back arches and my fur rises as I hiss.

"Hey what is that?" asked a voice, I hear footsteps coming towards me before I get picked up by the scruff of my neck causing me to try and swipe at the being. "An earth being?"

"I don't know but it sure is ugly," said another voice, very similar to the one holding me and it just called me ugly. How undignified, I hiss and try swiping at what was in front of me. They were mechanical beings but smaller than the ones before, almost human sized. I hear a growl to my left, I turn my head still struggling to get out of the grip of one who was holding me.

"Hey why are you getting mad Ravage?" asked the one who insulted me. "It's not like I called _you_ ugly. Though you are."

I watch as a mechanical panther leapt out from the shadows and tackled the one who insulted it. It turned it's gaze unto me and the one who was holding me, that stupid oaf dropped me onto the ground to help up his friend, or his brother. They looked similar to be brothers but I'm not sure. The large mechanical panther stood in front of me before laying down next to me and lowering its head to look into my eyes. I glared at it before hissing, the robotic panther merely reached out a paw and pulled me to it's chest. What did it think I was it's cousin or something!

-Ravages POV-

I had watched as my creator entered the room with a tiny creature in his palms, he set it down before leaving. I observed it only to have it hiss at me trying to seem more threatening, that only attracted the attention of Rumble and Frenzy, Frenzy being the one to pick it up. Rumble walked over and they started discussing what it was, frankly I didn't care until Rumble made a comment. I growled wanting to go into recharge and those two idiots would have kept me up, then Rumble called me ugly. I leapt forward snarling as I tackled him down before turning my gaze onto the smaller creature in Frenzy's hands. Frenzy dropped it to help his brother, I walked over to it and lowered myself down to get a closer look. The tiny creature was a feline, perhaps a kitten, though a brave one at that. The kitten hissed at me, I didn't care I reached out and pulled it close to me so the two idiots wouldn't wake me up tormenting the small creature. I off-lined my optics before going into recharge.

That's it for now folks, more will be up soon, hopefully

I still need some help with the naming of the kitten, also this is just a request from me to my readers. If any of you can draw, would you mind drawing your favorite scene? Just a request nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3: Mrow

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

**This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.**

Chapter Three: Mrow

-The Kitten's POV-

I lay there in the grasp of a giant metal panther praying to the giant litter box to just take me now. I can't move because I'm to scared to get out of the grasp because of the other two beings in this room. I'm slightly worried that they might enjoy harming me just for fun, that will not be a pleasant experience. I also don't want to risk waking up said giant metal panther and risk it tearing me to shreds for waking it up. The door opens and I look up to see the one who carried me before enter the room. The metal panther looked up at him and said. "Welcome back creator."

The faceless being walking into the room observing the two who were picking on me before looking at the metal panther and I. He walked over to what looked like a large metal bed and sat down on it. The metal panther stood up and walked over to him not before picking me up by the scruff of my neck gently between it's version of teeth. Can this get more humiliating, though I have to wonder why this thing decided to carry me. I glance over at the other two mini robots... Decepticons, I think the white and red one called them.

-Ravage's POV-

Somehow while I was recharging I grew attached to the fuzzy animal, something about it screamed for my program to protect. Maybe it was because it was just a child or maybe it was just to make my brothers angry that they couldn't destroy it. I don't really care what they think, but there is something about this creature. I greeted my creator as he entered the room before picking up the small creature between my dentas gently and carried it over to the berth my creator now sat upon.

I could tell Starscream had annoyed him today, again.

-Soundwave's POV-

I do not understand how Starscream managed to stay in the position as leader for more than a week. He is an idiot, I feel Ravage leap up beside me, I look at him only to see the organic kitten in his mouth. I hold out my hand and Ravage places the small furry thing on my palm. It was tiny but had a fiery temper all the times it tried to seem threatening and clawed at everything that picked it up. I look down at the creature who was now walking around my hand sniffing at it.

"Hey Soundwave!" said an irritatingly familiar voice, Skywarp one of Starscream's trine and the most annoying one out of all of them. Starscream maybe an idiot when it came to leadership but Skywarp was just an idiot without supervision. I turned my head away from the sight of the kitten to face the purple and black flier.

"What'cha got there?" he asked me, I took a while before attempting to respond. During that time Skywarp appeared in front of me a plucked the tiny creature from my hand and held it in his own. The small thing was so mad it had swiped at his hand once he released it.

"An organic Earth creature," I replied as he studied it. "The Autobots have some sort of attachment to it."

"Like the humans," said Skywarp poking at it with one of his servos only to have it swipe at him with its claws. "Fiestier though. I'm going to show it to Starscream!"

I move forward to stop him but he was already gone, Ravage did not look pleased. He jumped off the bed and went to the door that opened in front of him allowing him to run out of the door.

-The Cat's POV-

What that giant stupid robotic creature did was horrible! I was quite ready to lay down on the hand that was holding me when I was plucked out not so gently and placed on another hand. This time I swiped at it only to have one of the other's beings finger in my face! Then the room vanished from my sight and I was taken to another room. This one held two robotic beings, one being grey with blue, white, and red. The other being blue and white with red streaking wings. That is the one thing I've noticed, most of these Decepticon robots that I've seen have some form of wings. Is one of these robots wearing high heels?

"Look what Soundwave brought!" said the one carrying me, the other two look at the robot before looking at me with confusion in their red eyes. "It's an Earth creature!"

"I know what it is!" snarled the high heeled wearing one. "Why does he have it?"

"He said something about the Autobots having an attachment to it," said the one holding me, the high heeled one approached and I crouched ready to pounce once he got close enough.

"Strange," said the heeled wearing one as he got closer, my tail twitched. "How the Autobots seem to love everything on this YEOUCH!"

I pounced on his face once it was close enough, my claws were out and attacking one of those red eyes.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" roared the high heeled wearing one as I continued to attack him the other ones trying to reach towards his struggling form. He kept backing away from them until he either fell or was tackled. I was plucked from his face by the scruff of my neck causing me to squirm and hiss trying to get out of the grip. My gold eyes land on the blue and white one causing me to growl.

"Disgusting creature," growled the heel wearing one stalking closer "You will pay for that!"

A growl sounded from the doorway causing all three robots to turn around taking me with them. There stood the giant mechanical panther crouched low before tackling the one that was holding me. Surprised at the sudden action he fell over and released me, causing me to drop while he fell. My body twisted so I would be able to land on my feet. The moment I did so, I was out of there, I fled the room leaving all of the occupants behind. I fled through the hallways and took turns before I slid to a halt in front of the door. I heard footsteps on the other side causing me to hide next to the door waiting until it opened. When the door slid open and a red foot took one step out I bolted in.

I heard the door slide close and I took in the room, funny how most of the rooms are lit in a strange purple color. I see a large being laying on what looks like an examination table, I hope it doesn't mind if I sit on his chest for a bit. I leap up and start climbing up until I reach its chest. I lay down and let myself relax and fall asleep.

**That's it for now folks, more will be up soon, hopefully**

**I still need some help with the naming of the kitten, also this is just a request from me to my readers. If any of you can draw, would you mind drawing your favorite scene? Just a request nothing more.**


	4. Chapter 4: Enough with the 'Meows'

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

**This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.**

Chapter 4: Enough with Meow's already!

-During the cat's escape- 3rd person POV-

Knock Out was just finishing his check up on Lord Megatron when he received a call that both Starscream and Thundercracker was injured. This confused the Decepticon medic seeing as how neither were on a mission at the moment. He strolled out of the room he was in, not noticing the Earth creature run into the room before the door shut. He strolled to the quarters of Starscream and his trine, he nearly tripped over Ravage who was running from the room. Knock Out shrugged before entering, what he saw surprised him. Thundercracker was on the ground in the process of being helped up by Skywarp and Starscream was holding his eye glaring at the door.

"What happened in here?" asked Knock Out walking over to Starscream to check him out. When Starscream removed his hand Knock Out could barely make out tiny scratch marks on his optics. What ever was used to create them was unknown to Knock Out at the time being, Thundercracker had his chest plate scratched up, Knock Out assumed Ravage made those.

"Soundwave brought back an Earth creature today," sang Skywarp causing Starscream to glare at him. "And I took it from him to show Starscream and TC! The small creature attacked Starscream's eye, TC managed to get it off of him, and then Ravage attacked TC."

"Why would Soundwave bring back an Earth creature?" asked Knock Out walking along as they took Thundercracker and Starscream to the infirmary. Starscream sent a glare towards the door that Megatron was resting behind at the moment. His face was roughly grabbed by Knock Out so he could examine the optic up close, Breakdown was working on Thundercracker.

"How small was this Earth creature?" asked Knock Out as he went about repairing Starscream, thankfully it was just surface damage nothing to serious.

"Tiny," said Thundercracker, wincing as he was being repaired. "You could set it on the palm of your hand and it would still have a lot to explore. Fast though, like a mini mini Ravage or something."

"I see," said Knock Out vaguely wondering why Soundwave would have brought back an Earth creature onto the _Nemesis_. "Did Soundwave say why he brought the creature onboard?"

"Said that the Autobots were attached to it," said Skywarp leaning against the wall watching Knock Out work. "He did get to say much more than that, I took the creature to show Starscream. Though I could understand why Ravage attack you Thundercracker."

"Why is that?" asked Thundercracker a little angry at the smirk now forming on Skywarp's face, he had just ran into another one of his jokes.

"You were holding it's long distance relatives," said Skywarp grinning earning a confused look from all the mechs in the room. "Seriously did no one even notice how similar the two look?"

"No," said both Thundercracker and Starscream, Skywarp sighed before snatching a pad off the surface closest to him. He pulled up a picture of Ravage before searching the internet for a similar creature. He had the two place side by side to show the similarities to the other mechs in the room. All of them looked from one picture to the other before sighing.

"So how are we going to find this feline?" asked Knock Out, finishing up with Starscream's eye and heading over to check on the progress of Thundercracker. Starscream reached over and snatched the pad from Skywarp bringing up all information he could on the feline species.

"If it's as smart as Ravage or what the internet says it is we are probably going to have to search every part of this ship," said Skywarp reading over Starscream's shoulder causing the blue, white, and red mech to glare at him.

"Or we can set up a scan looking for any organic life form," growled Starscream tossing the pad onto the counter. Skywarp looked towards the door to Megatron's temporary room an idea for a prank forming in his head. He vanished quickly causing the other mechs to shake their heads and begin forming a search plan for the small feline.

-In the room- Skywarp's POV-

With my trusty paintbrush in hand I shall now prank Lord Megatron! I giggle to myself quietly, I have never gotten a chance to prank Megatron while he was in stasis before. I stroll over to his side with my paintbrush in one hand and a bucket of pink paint in the other. I dip the paint brush into the paint and pull it out. I began to doodle on Meg's arm before doing the same to the other. I look down to see a small ball breathing on his chest. At closer inspection what do I find out! It's Mini Ravage, I now just realized something. It's kind of cute when it's not trying to scratch you with its claws and trying to look menacing...

Actually it was just as cute when it was trying to do that. I place my paintbrush back into the paint to observe the tiny creature, it must be the offspring of one of the domestic cats. Those were smaller than most wild cat's of the world and the offspring were smaller then them. This one had no sense of fear seeing the way it attacked Starscream, either that or it was mad of being picked up and carried around all the time. I know I would be, I frown as I reach out a servo and as lightly and gently as I could, stroked the head of the creature. I pulled away my finger as fast as I could when the kitten jerked and mewed glaring at me with those golden eyes.

"Did I disturb your nap?" I asked, the kitten didn't respond though, just laid its head down onto its paws and closed its eyes. "I guess I did. You DO act like Ravage when someone wakes him up, though less clawing and attacking."

I continue to observe the kitten names going through my mind: Mofumu, Harima, Macan, Sierra. Well the last one is pretty, but the other names are really cool, this kitten deserves a name. Though it was not me or Ravage attacking Starscream it was hilarious to see him nearly taken down by such a small creature.

I went back to doodling on Megatron, I hear Starscream come closer to the door I frown before swooping the kitten lightly from my hand. Hearing the hiss and the claws attempting to scratch at the metal I teleport out of there. Starscream plus bad mood plus kitten that attacked him equals not a good combination. What can I say, the kitten is cute. Cue my next project/prank on the entire Decepticon army. Building a home for it, I mean sure the kitten can sleep on Megatron's chestplate and spark chamber just fine. But its not from cybertron, that and the look on Starscream's face when he realizes that the kitten is staying on the Nemesis. Priceless.

I appear in Soundwave's room to find that the purple mech is missing but Rumble and Frenzy were still there.

"Hey you two do me a favor why don't you," I say a grin on my face as they look at me curiously, I held out my hand to show them the kitten. "This little guy here is going to be a part of my next prank, feisty AND darn right brave, so I need it to stay as safe as possible until I get back with everything I need."

"What did it do to make you like him so much?" asked Frenzy starring at the kitten as I placed it on the berth earning another glare from it.

"It attacked Starscream," I said grinning, the twins looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll look after it," they say, I grin before vanishing from the room. I have stuff to steal and work to do.

-Ravage's POV-

I have looked all over the ship for the tiny menace and its no where to be found!

"_**Hey Ravage Skywarp brought the animal back," **_said Rumble over our radio, I bolt back to the room as fast as I could. The kitten as I found out was already in trouble for attacking Starscream, not that I mind. In fact if I was in its place, I probably would have done the same thing, though I would be bigger though.

The door opened to the room and I see Rumble and Frenzy staring at the berth their optics watching the kitten intensely. I sigh inwardly before leaping up onto the berth and laid behind the kitten. I feel the kitten relax before going back into recharge, I look at my brothers who merely said. "It attacked Starscream, that's going down in my memory banks."

I look down at the kitten wondering how much more trouble this little fellow was going to get into around here. And where did it hide when it escaped Starscream, I guess I'll find out in the morning. I laid my head down on my metal paws and slipped into recharge myself.

**That's it for now folks, more will be up soon, hopefully**

**I still need some help with the naming of the kitten, also this is just a request from me to my readers. If any of you can draw, would you mind drawing your favorite scene? Just a request nothing more.**


	5. Chap 5: Are you Wheeljack or Makeshift?

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

**This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.**

Chapter Five: Are you Wheeljack or Makeshift?

-The next day-

-Kitten's POV-

I wake up to find those strange beings curled up on the berth besides the large mechanical panther, Ravage, think his name is. I look down from the metal bed only to find how high it actually was. I look at the giant sleeping panther before looking at the two suddenly my stomach began to talk to me loudly. I wonder if I can find some food, I leap off the metal bed after scrambling a bit off the side. I land on the floor feet first and I start heading towards the door, it opens when I near it causing me to leap back. I peer out curiously turning my head left to right trying to figure out what opened the door. When I saw no one I headed out to actually find something editable around here.

I walk around the halls taking in everything, every hiding place to be exact. Which there weren't any, besides corners and doorways. Nowhere I could go when I need to hide when large beings start chasing me. I huff in frustration as I continue to wander turning me head side to side observing everything. I don't know how long I've been wandering but I hear voices coming from a large room. It was filled with computers and a lot of the mechanical beings. I spot the heeled wearing one, the faceless one, and another one. This one was hidden in the shadows and my eyes could see almost everything. I tried to get a glimpse of what he looked like but he was morphing in front of my eyes.

"I, too, know how to prepare a warm welcome," sneered the heeled wearing one, I rolled my eyes. I turn around and walk off vaguely wondering if there was something I can sharpen my claws on. The walls look pretty nice.

"Is this the creature Skywarp was talking about?" asked a voice from above me, I look up before turning around. It was one of those robots that all look the same, purple and grey probably wearing a mask or a visor with a red 'T' shape where the eyes would be. He was hunched over and his buddy, also looking the same was standing next to him.

"Probably," grumbled his friend, the one crouching held out his hand and extended his fingers. "Why are you even going to touch it, I mean it does come from this backwater planet."

"I did some research about this place," he said as I walk towards his outstretched hand and leapt upon his finger before moving to the palm. "It says that the domestic cat has a tendency to calm it's owner. I want to see if it is true."

"Don't let Ravage find you holding it," said his friend, the one who was holding me stood up. "I heard that Thundercracker got attacked because he was holding it."

The one holding me, I dub him Steve, looked at his friend, I dubbed Kevin, and sighed.

"From what I hear he was threatening the kitten," said Steve looking at me before looking at his friend. "I also hear this one attacked Lord Starscream."

"Please don't tell me you're going to name it," said a new voice, the other two turned around to see a third mech, with the same face. I'm going to call him Frank, Steve chuckled saying. "Maybe, what's it to you?"

"If you get too attached to it you're probably gonna end up having to protect it like the 'bots do with the humans," sneered Frank, this caused Steve to punch him growling. "I am nothing like the Autobots!"

"What is going on out there?" yelled the heeled wearing one, Steve, Kevin, and Frank turned around as he stalked towards them, that's when he spotted me. "YOU!"

I'm out of here! With a mewl I scramble off of Steve's hands and book it, 'Lord Starscream' was right behind me. He holds a grudge like a human I swear, I take a sharp turn, however he seems intent on catching me this time. I run through a door turning my head to take another turn only to find myself in the dreaded, cat carrier. I turn around to get out of there only to have the door shut on me causing me to hiss.

"So this is the one who attacked you?" asked another voice as the cage was lifted up and I came face to face with a white face, with red surrounding it, red eyes mech. "Doesn't look like much."

"Neither do the humans," sneered the heeled wearing one, I could hear him approaching. "I'll take that."

There is no way I'm going with him, this caused me to hiss.

-3rd person POV-

Knock Out handed the carrier over to Starscream after the kitten tried to swipe at him, though it probably couldn't do much damage it would still ruin his paint. He watched Starscream walk off with the carrier before going back to his work. He couldn't focus however, the kitten's gold eyes showed a mind behind the furriness. An intelligent and mischievous mind, most beings of higher intelligence most of the time couldn't see it.

He idly wondered what the cat would be able to say if it could talk, this caused him to freeze before shaking his head.

"I'm a doctor not a philosopher," he grumbled to himself as he waited for any sign of wounded that he could treat. His mind began to wander again but this time towards names, for the kitten. There were some human names that might suit it, after all giving it a Cybertronian name would be disgraceful towards their culture. He scanned over the internet, Attacker. _'Suits it but too bland.' _ Scratch. _'Same as the last name. Doesn't have the flare I'm looking for.' _Paws. _'I'm looking for fierce not cute, oh come on.' _Shadow_. 'Getting there.' _Taiga. _'What is with these names and fitting the animal so well. I'm never going to stop thinking about it now.'_

Suddenly the door slid open and three vehicons walked in, two of them looked like they've been in a fight.

"What happened?" asked Knock Out as Breakdown walked into the room behind them.

"Does it really matter?" asked Breakdown, Knockout agreed silently as he went about treating the Vehicons.

-With Starscream- Kitten's POV-

I sit there in the dreaded cat carrier glaring at the high heeled one as he carried me through the halls. I am plotting my revenge on him, but then I feel my stomach complaining so I complain loudly.

"MROW!" I holler loudly, I knew that he was trying to ignore me so I do so again, rubbing against the cage door my tail in the air. I continue this for a while until he held the cage up to his face.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" he shouted and I look at him my eyes getting rounder as I mewed quietly. His shouting hurt my sensitive ears. My tail droops as I walk to the back of the cage and lay down, obviously this is meant for a much larger creature.

-Starscream's POV-

This infernal creature started mewling at me, at first I could ignore it but it kept going. So I yelled at it like I do with anybot irritating me. But unlike the other bots as I got into it's face, thankfully this time it did not attack me, it mewled softly before going to the back of the carrier it's tail drooping. I almost felt bad for it, almost, I have to remind myself that I am a Decepticon not some sniveling Autobot. Though it didn't take me long to realize that the being needed some sort of sustenance like humans do. I know I shouldn't care, but the thought of Ravage attacking me if he found out that the small furry creature died is dreadful. That and Skywarp would be sad... when and how he got attached to the creature is beyond me. I pause before searching the internet for what these tiny creatures eat and nearly gagged. Those do not look appetizing even to me, who is made of metal. I look for what these creatures can eat and I spot fish. I frown looking for a fish that would be able to be just the right size for this creature before I realize that Makeshift should have replaced Wheeljack by now. I frown before going to place the kitten in the holding cell with Wheeljack and then find Skywarp to get some food for the kitten. Now what to call it... Primus be damned now I'm getting attached to the blasted thing. I walk in to see Wheeljack in energon chains and grin. This just made my day.

-Wheeljack's POV-

I look up to see Starscream walk in with a large cage, oh he was probably carrying some torture device in it or something. He then confused me by setting it on the ground and opening the cage saying. "You will be staying here like all of the other prisoners... understand?"

Starscream must have a processor damaged or something, he's talking to something inside the cage before standing up straight. The rest was just the usual threats and evil schemes before he left. I shook my head as two Vehicons guard me, oh this was just too easy. Then something weird happened, I saw the two Vehicons look at the ground before looking at each other. That's when I heard it, a faint mewling sound. It was strange how one of them knelt towards the ground and reached his hand out to something orange that leapt onto it.

"Lord Starscream is going to get angry if you take that thing with you," said his partner looking at the Vehicon.

"I'm not going to leave with it," said the one holding the orange thing. "I think it's hungry."

"How can you tell?" asked his friend.

"Well it's either that or it needs to use the bathroom or just wants attention," said the first Vehicon, this just made me more curious on what he was holding. "Though the kitten is very cute."

Kitten? An Earth animal? What is it doing here? The Decepticons have shown a distaste for the beings who live on this world. One of the Vehicons look towards me keeping an optic on me.

"Put it down," he hissed to his partner. "You are making us look weak."

"But it's cute," said his partner making a stroking motion with his servo in his hand. "Lord Starscream is going to have my head if he hears me say that."

"Agreed," said the Vehicon who was keeping an eye on my as the other one approached me. "What are you doing?"

"Well the Autobots seems to like the beings," he said placing something on my head, a mew sounded in my audio receptors. When I began to move my head to try and figure out what was on it I felt something begin to claw at my head to keep on. I moved my head back to it's original place so the scratching would stop. The Vehicon who placed it on my head moved away so he would be out of reaching distance. If it wasn't for the thing scratching at my head I would have taken this chance to escape.

Kitten's POV

That's it I am sick and tired of being picked up, put down, picked up put down. Seriously these robots are worse than humans, Steve however the one who finds me cute put me on the head of the white, red, and grey mech. He seemed to try and figure out what was on his head by tilting it back, that meant claws out and scratching at the head to stay on. He seemed to not like that, who cares at least I'm safe. I wonder what its name is, Steve and I think that is Kevin, I don't like Frank... he is an idiot, the other one doesn't seem like an idiot. He just seems cranky. I yawn and curl up on his head before realizing just were I have seen this bot before. He was with the high heeled one, I think, well he was turning into this guy... makes me wonder which one I'm sitting on. Eh probably the original seeing as how he's chained up, I lay back down again and start taking my nap. I'm still hungry by the way.

I wake up to what feels like an earthquake only to find the bot I was taking a nap on killing... an unfamiliar purple mech who was shooting up the room. That's not Steve, Kevin, or Frank, so must be one of their brothers. Where do they get these guys from? Suddenly the mech dropped down from the chains and I nearly slide off! Again! Seriously don't these mechs know about being careful? The mech reached up and swiped his hand towards me and I bolted, no way was I going to be picked up by this guy! But fates have it I was caught by him, thankfully he didn't slam his hand down, it seemed like he was trying to catch me. He brought me to his face as he paused at the door, I took notice that there was only one guard here. The one lying dead on the floor.

"What are you?" he asked looking at me carefully and I mewed in response. "Well no time to find out, we need to put you somewhere safe."

He headed towards the cat carrier, the huge one mind you. I still don't like it though. The mech placed me inside and shut the door before picking it up and running out of the room. I huffed angrily as I went to the back of the cage and crouched low my tail swishing as I laid there ready to pounce.

I must say this mech is pretty reckless, first thing he did was find a way out and decided to climb a wall. Thankfully he took me out of the cage and placed me on his shoulder, I managed to find a good hiding place. He's smarter than he looks, maybe there is a mind behind that soldier. He crawled onto the roof and peered over the edge. My ears pick up bits and pieces of what seems to be a battle plan, it sure is windy up hear though, and freezing. I curl up closer to the mech, his armor was warm.

"Are you sure these are the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" asked Starscream, my ears perk at that, I hear no response. "Then what is taking him so long?!"

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome," said the one I am currently curled against. "He got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides."

I heard the sound of something shifting, metal over metal. I hear the annoying Lord Starscream, sigh and say. "Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?"

"I see fella's who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you," sneered the one I was on, I perk up ready to fight. I watch with narrowed eyes the one and only high heeled wearing one back away a little in fear after hearing that.

"Destroy him!" he shouted, the Vehicon's rush forward shooting and the one I'm on doing the same after taking out some neat looking blades and shift them. He let out a battle roar and sliced at them, I was waiting until he was close enough to Starscream. I have some unfinished business with him, once he was within range I charged forward and leapt straight at his eye my claws extended. I clawed furiously as I could at it before leaping for the other one doing the same thing. The pain caused him to stumble back and trip once again.

"Hey TC look it's the kitty!" a familiar voice rang over the fighting, I leapt off of Starscream and ran towards the friendly mech who had crouched down just long enough for me to leap on his hand. "it has the strange habit of attacking Starscream."

"An unsaid rivalry?" asked the other one, before charging towards the mech I had climbed on only to be kicked back. That's when I saw it, that damned green portal, I hissed as we entered it. In a blink of an eye he was up in the air and going down towards another one of him, the shapeshifting robot if I remember correctly. His kick hit sending the other bot flying a familiar human flying out of his hands and into a familiar green bot. I shot forward getting off of the bot's arm him having landed on the ground on his knees allowing his elbow to be close enough to the ground. He stood up sheathing his swords saying. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through."

I run towards the humans and rub against the female's leg actually glad to see her. She knelt down and patted my head before picking me up. I yawn tiredly not even caring that a fight was going on and I soon found myself falling asleep to the clanging of swords.

**That's it for now folks, more will be up soon, hopefully**

**I still need some help with the naming of the kitten, also this is just a request from me to my readers. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Day for Meowself

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

**This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.**

Chapter 6: A Day To Meowself

-Kitten's POV-

A week or two after the incident with the giant mechs and myself being hauled around like frickin' toy. I found myself dozing off on one of those large machines in the room after climbing on top of Ratchet, the white and red one. Yes I learned their names though they haven't gotten around to naming me yet, not that I care or anything. Really if I have learned anything it is that humans are slow almost all the time. Though it is funny whenever Ratchet catches me up here, honestly doesn't anyone do their research. Us cats like high places, even a kitten like me. Though I think he's gotten used to me up here as long as I don't mess with any of his toys. I yawn before standing up to stretch when a horrendous noise sounds causing me to leap up into the air and bound off of the computer. I avoid the large feet of the mechs as they enter the room, I huff and swish my tail before walking over to my corner and lay down in the cat bed. Well lay down after cleaning myself swearing revenge on what or whoever was making that noise.

I just laid there watching the mechs for a bit, now that I think about it the horrendous noise sounded like a human yelling. The one they were discussing with moments ago, they opened that horrible green portal which caused me to stand up and leave. No way was I going to stay in the room while that _thing_ is on. Not after what happened last time, I ran off to find out where the giant litter box called Nevada is. Also known as the exit, I would enjoy this day even if it meant leaving my only source of amusement. The sun does call to me, the warmth of its rays, I haven't been outside in a while. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I found my way out of the base and on a cliffside. I sighed feeling the sun on my fur and purred in delight, I bounded around just outside the door.

But seeing as how this was one giant sandbox and nature wasn't calling at the moment. I found out pretty soon that it was just as boring as it was on the inside. So I am going to find a way down and explore the area, hopefully not finding anything big enough to kill me. Or worse, take me flying again, ugh that was not a pleasant experience. Though I did meet the most interesting mechs while I was held against my will. I wonder how that large metal panther is doing, after all it did seem more intelligent then most. Well with the silent one as his father it is no wonder that he seemed smarter than most mechs.

Well after I managed to get off of the cliffside carefully, I noticed that there was another entrance to the old base that I am staying at until the children figure out who I am staying with. Honestly I want to stay at the base, so many areas to explore and objects to scratch. I wander over to the road and began to walk down it filing away which road I was on. Most people think cats can't read, most of us can we just don't like to because we always know our way back home. I travelled down the road looking around to make sure there were no large birds, insects, or reptiles in the area. So far so good. I need to be careful in this early stage of my life, so many horrible things could happen to me, and since I am walking on the side of the road I have to keep a look out for cars as well.

My gold eyes glance around taking in the blue sky and the brightly lit sand was beautiful. It hurt my eyes after a while so I looked away, I should be getting close to town now but I can't tell. My ears perked at the sound of a plane and look up praying that A) It wasn't those flying mechs and if it was they didn't notice me. Thankfully I can't tell from this distance so I continue on my journey my tail swishing.

-Skywarp's POV-

Honestly I just wish Megs would wake up already, command has seriously gotten to Screamer's head and it is making him unbearable. I had to get out of there so I told him I was just going to stretch my wings and I took off. I decided to check out the town nearby, not getting too close to attract any attention because then I would be attacked and hopefully it wasn't by the menace of the twins. I haven't heard anything about them coming to Earth but I still dread the day when they land on this mudball. A small lifeform came up on my scanners and I ignored it for a bit before sighing. Maybe it was more interesting then scaring humans so I go down and land, thankfully it was on an empty road far out from town. That's when I see it jump, orange and black with a little bit of white. And small too, I shutter my optics in surprise, it was the tiny tiger from before.

It spun around and glared at me while making a small hissing noise while puffing up to make itself look threatening.

"Calm down Little One," I said holding up my hands and kneel down so I wouldn't squish it by accident. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The kitten gave me a very disbelieving look and it made me wonder if cats were smarter than humans or even mechs suspected. Ravage is a perfect example, although he was created by Soundwave who is a genius. The kitten stayed put not making a move in either direction, obviously it knew it would never outrun me.

"I thought you were staying with the Autobots," I said looking at the kitten who was still watching me. "Or with just Wheeljack seeing as you left with him after scratching Starscream in the optics again."

When I said that the kitten looked satisfied and I knew that the kitten was very proud of the fact that it managed to take him down.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked knowing full well that I will never be able to understand it, the kitten mewled before walking over to me before pawing at my knee. "Needed to take a break too, I suppose?"

The kitten mewled giving to what appeared to be its own version of a nod, I lowered my hand very slowly until it was low enough for the kitten to climb on to it.

"Me too," I said as the kitten climbed onto my hand, I stood up carefully as to not rock so much. Normally I wouldn't care about an Earth creature, but this creature seemed to make my spark feel warm. Maybe because it was young or maybe it was because it showed that it could be smarter than us sometimes. I placed it into my cockpit earning a glare from the kitten before I transformed and took off earning a hiss from it.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let you get hurt," I reassured the kitten who made a little growling sound as I flew around. "What did you have a horrible experience your first time flying?"

The kitten made a little mewling sound and I remembered that Soundwave had brought the kitten in. He doesn't really care about the comfort of those he caught and since it was a Earth creature, he must not have even gave a thought about it.

"Sorry but I told Screamer that I was going to stretch my wings so if he catches me it will be flying," I told the kitten who was probably giving me a hurt look but I was too focused on flying. "But hey it's fun when you have someone who flies for the fun of it."

The kitten made what sounded to be a cough but I'm just it was just scoffing at the idea. I'm pretty sure most Earth animals like their feet on the ground. But I'm sure this kitten will like flying once it starts hanging out with me... not that it will have much of a choice. Unless it decides to unleash those deadly claws out on me while in my cockpit. I don't really care for how I look but it would be a pain to tell Knockout how exactly did I get my cockpit damaged. Starscream would also question me on were I found the kitten and what was around it, ugh I can hear his annoying voice already in my head.

"**Skywarp were are you?" **Oh wait that is him on my comm, I feeling the kitten tense up.

"**Screamer, I told you I'm out stretching my wings," **I replied in bored tone I'm not going to mention the kitten yet, his ego is still sore about him getting taken down by the small creature yet again.

"**Well I need you back here right now!" **One of the days I swear I am going to find some Dark Energon and ram it into Megatron's chest.

"**Why?" **Yes the one question I normally ask just to make sure it was warp worthy.

"**Because Thundercracker is back and wants us to spend some **_**quality**_** time together," **I know that tone, either A) It is time to torment the Autobots or B) Well time to put the kitten back on the road and head back for some Seeker Trine time.

"**Tormenting Autobots time or training time?" **I ask hoping to high heavens it was the second, I don't want to risk having to head back immediately just so we can torment the Autobots.

"**I'm not telling you and unless you want me to find those two grounder twins and send them the coordinates for this sandbox I suggest you get your aft here NOW!" **I wince before landing back on the road, honestly was it that hard to have one day to myself? I turn back to my mech form and take the kitten out of my cockpit and set it on the ground. It rubbed against my ped before I warped away to see what was so urgent that he had to threaten me like that.

-Kitten's POV-

Honestly I have no clue what happened, I was just starting to relaxing while the mech was flying. Which wasn't bad when we weren't tossing and turning every few seconds. It got bad when that annoying mech called and basically threatened... Skywarp? Well threatened him to get back to the base, it made me think. Who were these twins that made him land and place me back on the ground before warping away so fast? I guess I will never know, I hope. Though I think he had the same thought on his mind as was on my mind. A day for myself, maybe I should head back to the base and sleep, now that sounds wonderful. I began my journey home as fast as I can, though my mind does wander back sometimes to flying. He was right, there was a difference with someone on a mission and someone who flies for the fun of it. One is more relaxed, when I make it back to the base I find my way over to my bed. I paused before going over to my food bowl and ate some food. I look over at my water and narrowed my eyes, honestly humans don't think on what could reside in waters that don't move. I huff before going over to my bed and began to paw at it. I found the right position, sat down, cleaned myself before heading to bed. Honestly today was just purrfect. It was a day just for me.

I had a dream of a sleeping forest and a river that called itself mother, ah and Skywarp was there as well relaxing. I hope that he would find some part of his day just for him.

**I still need some help with the naming of the kitten.**


	7. Chapter 7: Silence Has Fallen

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

**This is a story from a kitten's, sometimes the bot's or the human's, point of view and all of the mischief she causes with both Autobots and Decepticons.**

Chapter 7: Silence Has Fallen

After a few weeks or was it months, I can't really tell seeing as how us cats live shorter lives than humans, trouble for all the occupants of the base struck again. During that long time of relaxation I had actually found myself spending more time with Skywarp seeing as how he spent most of his time avoiding his base as well. Other than that I spent my time with the humans of this base seeing as they all decided that it was easier like that. However I also got used to the portal being opened sometimes, most of the time I just leave. Skywarp was catching on to the fact that I was smarter than most think... I might have to leave a few dead rats on his seat. I yawn tiredly and began to get ready for a nap, suddenly the hole of bad luck opened and Ratchet was helping Optimus Prime through the portal. He didn't look to good, the other bots and humans got out of their way as Ratchet took Optimus to the large table he used to treat the robots. I hurried away as the portal of certain doom vanished, if I had learned anything from my stay here it was nothing good comes out of a certain green portal. I leapt up the stairs to were the humans were and watched Ratchet scan their leader with a grim expression on his face. He started to explain what it is the leader was infected with, and I understood some of it. There was a virus called the Cybonic Plague that wiped out hundreds of the Autobots, no cure. That part got me worried, though the good thing was that it wouldn't spread until someone comes in contact with the infected... Energon?

I began to pace back and forth thinking, as I watched the humans and the bots talk amongst themselves.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" asked Jack and I looked at him, humans could be surprisingly smart sometimes. "I-i mean what if he caught it by accident?"

Wait who was Megatron, I heard of him but I have never seen him before.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," said Bulkhead solemnly, well he probably is a high ranking evil robot leader. "He's pushing up lugnuts."

Or he's dead. I feel my tail droop.

"But," started Ratchet and I looked at him hope in my eyes, not that he noticed. "We might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on their warship's location."

"Bumblebee come with," called Arcee walking towards the direction on were the green portal liked to appear with Bumblebee beginning to follow her. I leapt down onto Bumblebee lightly as he passed by.

"Arcee, quickly," said Ratchet looking towards us, thankfully I think he knew I was going with regardless of what he would say. Or he didn't focus in on Bumblebee's shoulder.

What I wasn't expecting when Bumblebee went through that portal was do a barrel roll out. Honestly I had to leap off in time so I wouldn't fall, thankfully there was a gap with the plating that wouldn't crush me. I quickly ran after them after Arcee had suggested starting with the lab. Since they have large strides I had to move quickly. They soon came to the lab after them moving slowly and I was starting to recognize this place for a bit. They peered around the corner to check if the coast was clear, I peered around the corner to confirm my suspicions. Soon enough there was the red mech coming out of there, it was the one who managed to trap me in that large cat carrier. Oh I can't wait until I get my claws on him, we hid for a bit as he walked out and looked around. He shrugged and went on his way, and we entered the lab which was one place I don't think I've been before. I walk around looking at everything curiously.

Arcee got straight to work typing on the large somewhat visible keyboard in front of her.

"I'm in the network," said Arcee as she scanned the screen I think she is talking to Ratchet. "If it is here I don't see it."

Great, a dead end.

"I searched every file," said Arcee looking serious. "Nothing."

Arcee continued her search and I decided to follow Bumblebee as he explored the room. Everything was so high I was having trouble searching for anything useful. Heh maybe the high heeled one would come along and let me attack him again.

"I scanned the entire database," said Arcee clearly she was getting angry, Bumblebee peered at the door leading to another room. He spoke under his breath or I thinking he's speaking hard to tell with this one.

"Don't tell me how to research," Arcee wasn't happy, I think it might be time to get her away from the computer. "You think you are the only one who cares about Optimus?"

Bumblebee finally got her attention.

"What is it?" she asked clearly annoyed, honestly I have to wonder if this place has any surveillance since they don't seem to be acting stealthy at all. I could tell on the look of Bumblebee's face from the angle I looking up at him from this was not a good thing he just found out. Arcee gasped before she opened up the door, and there lying on the table was...

"It's Megatron," said Arcee and I ran up to the table and leapt on top of it to get a better view. "When did she?"

-Arcee's point of view-

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Megatron alive and that kitten some how snuck along. I mean honestly this is no place for something this tiny.

-Bumblebee's point of view-

She must have been feeling quite useless and wanted to help. I mean I would have if I saw some that the people around respect dying. But I'm not sure if she could be helpful or not.

-Kitten's point of view-

"He's alive," was the only thing from Arcee, her tone held shock and I knew she was probably angry with me.

She approached the medical table he was on as she continued to speak. "Well I am staring right at him."

So am I and this mech is starting to look familiar, where have I seen him before?

"Good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back," said Arcee pointing her gun at him as I crawled on his chest and continued to look at him. Wait... oh litter box this is the large mech I fell asleep on the first time I was here. Well as long as he doesn't know that I'm fine... though it would be funny to see the look on his face plates when he finds out about the paint... job? Awww it's gone.

"He's critical," said Arcee as I stared up at his face my head tilted to the side. "Hooked up to life support."

So he's comatose.

Wait is she taking aim?

"Time to finish this once and for all," said Arcee as she powered up her weapon. I wish I could hear what they are saying over their comlink because this is getting slightly annoying. "One good reason, fast."

Yes please a really good reason right now because this isn't right. And I probably won't be able to protect him, kill someone who is like this isn't good.

Well whatever he said caused her to power down that weapon of hers and press the side of her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

I huffed as I waited for a response from her because I can't hear what is going on from Ratchet's end.

"Spiking hard," said Arcee after looking at the screen next him, now I'm lost. "His sick mind is still at work."

I leap off his body and stare at him with a critical eye vaguely wondering what drove him to fight his own kind.

Whatever Ratchet said Arcee didn't take it too well.

"Enter Megatron's brain?" asked Arcee as she paced for a bit. "Ratchet are you out of your fraggin' mind?"

Say what now?

Fraggin'?

What is this word, hmm might need to find out.

"No way," said Arcee, I look confused on what she is disagreeing about. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

This doesn't sound pleasant.

"Woah," something wasn't right with that surprised tone from Arcee. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge? Buy us sometime to figure this out?"

There was a pause again.

"Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus," said Arcee, whatever he said was clearly disturbing her. "Anytime, anywhere. But a mind body split."

That does not sound pleasant and now Bumblebee is talking to her. This is getting annoying, I am only hearing one side of the conversation.

"You will?" asked Arcee shocked, I thing he just volunteered to do whatever she had flat out refused for. It must be a mech thing. I decided that now would be the best time to not be in the room but if the evil robots found me then there was a chance they would link me to the Autobots. I sighed before moving around the room scouting out the best hiding places as the Autobots did what needed to be done.

It took sometime before they were finished setting up for whatever they were doing.

"Ratchet were ready," said Arcee from the hiding place that Bumblebee found for them and I just tagged along for the ride as usual. That did not look pleasant, Arcee just plugged something into the back of Bumblebee's head and turned it. It glowed purple.

After sometime Arcee was getting even more nervous.

"Come on bee what are you doing in there?" asked Arcee and the door opened. This was not good, and I can't help but listen in on their conversation. Wait never mind it is the annoying one, the red one and the faceless... why is he here?

"Knock Out," said the annoying high heeled one as he sauntered in. "If you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record."

So who is who?

"Simply put," Oh that one is Knock Out, I will take my revenge on his armor soon enough. "Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever."

I disagree with that statement sir, everyone wakes up eventually... maybe the loud one should just scream in his ear. That should wake him up.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way," said the annoying one, seen but knowing the attitude of these guys they would welcome the chance to take control. "To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

He sure does like to hear the sound of his own voice doesn't he? The faceless one must be Soundwave, he's approaching the annoying now, I think he might be displeased but I can not tell.

He pointed towards something on the screen and I tilt my head to the side, I am on Arcee's shoulder. She kind of wanted me up there at the moment, Knock Out looked at the screen.

"Brainwave activity," he said, uh oh not good. "Not evidence of consciousness. But merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

Good I don't think Bumblebee's brainwave showed up on there, now how long are they going to stand there. Because the longer they stay the higher the chance that we will get caught. And I know the high heeled one probably wants revenge for his eyes.

"Soundwave," said the high heeled one, great he's talking again. "We must face reality, Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," said Knock Out, wow their plan is so easy to look through. It is completely transparent and I think Soundwave could see through it as well.

"A simple throw of the switch," said Starscream, this wasn't good if they turned off Megatron before Bumblebee got the cure we could lose two good people. Well they would.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," said Knock Out, Arcee didn't seem happy at the sound of that but I think she is also worrying for the life of her friends.

"Ratchet are you hearing this?" asked Arcee her voice filled with panic. He responded and I didn't hear most of it but from what I did catch it was just as I suspected.

"Soundwave," said the one I dislike. "Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?"

Soundwave didn't respond and that was getting me worried, I watched them carefully as the high heeled one looked over at Knock Out who shrugged. I take it Soundwave doesn't like... fine I'll say his name... Starscream.

"Speak now," said Starscream and I feel like this is a wedding. "Or forever hold your peace."

If he touches that switch I'm going to show myself I swear he is not going to do that.

"Going,"

Arcee took aim at Starscream, apparently she had the same idea.

"Going."

Soundwave lifted his arm... I look where he pointed and it didn't look good he was point towards the cable that Bumblebee was connected to. Starscream went around to investigate and he's going to find out what they were doing because I don't know.

"Hmm,"

"Scrap," said Arcee as she hid, I would take it as a sign that he just found out something that he wasn't supposed to. Great, I think we are going to be found out, I should have just staid back at the base. But no I wanted to help. We both look towards Bumblebee hoping that he would get the cure soon or else we would all be in trouble.

This isn't looking good, Starscream is investigating the cable with a deep interest and that is never a good sign.

"Come on come on," mumbled Arcee, I was off her shoulder now and managing to balance myself behind the wall near us on the edge. Apparently Bumblebee got what they needed because Arcee began to unplug him. She finished unplugging him and began shaking him.

"Hurry Bee," she said in a panicked tone, Starscream approached as she took aim as he found them. Well now me because I leapt onto Arcee's arm.

"What in the name?" asked Starscream furious that we were there, Bumblebee powered up his weapons as well both of them taking aim at Starscream. The ground bridge opened up behind us and I noticed we were moving backwards.

"Intruders," shouted Starscream as his weapon powered up and Arcee smirked as she said. "Allow me."

She aimed and fired at Megatron detaching the wire from his chest before she leapt backwards. Not a pleasant feeling I had to cling on for dear life just then.

When we got back to the base Ratchet had cure Optimus, I got chewed out by Arcee for tagging along. Honestly it must have looked ridiculous her chewing out a kitten but I was told that I wasn't going to be getting any wet food, so that was a downer.

We watched as Ratchet helped up Optimus.

"That's it," said Ratchet helping him stand, hey for a guy who was infected with a deadly plague he was looking pretty good regardless. "Steady."

Everyone was clapping and I was back in my normal spot watching this moment feeling really proud of what happened.

"Please," said Optimus I think he is sounding either humbled or worried I can't tell. "Reserve the heros welcome for my physician and my scout."

I can do that.

Everyone clapped for him and he rubbed the back of his head talking in embarrassment.

He took a few bows shortly after before straightening up suddenly and something wasn't up with his eyes. Or I could be imagining things it has been a long day.

I yawned before going to my normal sleep corner to sleep, though something was bothering me and I'm not sure what it is.

**I still need some help with the naming of the kitten.**

**Next chapter will be in Bumblebee's and Megatron's point of view with some of the kitten's.**


End file.
